Let's Be together, Untill the very end
by FrozenShadowWolf
Summary: This is a story of Stark, or rather the man Stark used to be. It is also a story of Shunsui and Ukitake When they were younger.


_**A/N. This is a Fanfiction that strays away from Cannon. I'm not going to contradict what the anime tells us, but I am going to go behind the scenes, to when the Shinigami academy was first created. As we have found out in the Fullbring arc, there are many characters in Bleach that Tite Kubo hasn't introduced to us yet. This Fanfiction will take us to the origins of one of my Favourite Bleach characters, and it tries to make his death less saddening. You will understand more once this Fanfiction is finished, I don't want to give away everything before I actually start the Fanfiction.**_

**LET'S BE TOGETHER, UNTIL THE VERY END.**

'_Stark? What should we do now?' 'We can do anything.' 'Then where should we go?' 'Anywhere. Let's be together. Until the very End.'_

'_I'm not Alone, I'm not alone' run through Starks head as he plunged down to the ground. As he remembered his first conversation with Lillinette, her soul started to merge with his as Starks mask began to crack and he lost his hollow identity, Reaped and cleansed of sin by the Zambaktou. What was once split into two many years ago, now reformed and fused together as Stark felt Lillinette's emotions and memories flood into him, There was another set of memories and emotions flooding into Starks consciences as well as Lillinette's. The memories of who he used to be before he split his soul into two in order to escape the Loneliness. As these new memories flooded in, Stark smiled as he realized that he truly was not alone. 'Wait for me.' Was the last thought that went through Coyote Stark's mind before he was no more._

'_Wait for me, I'm coming home.'_

**CHAPTER ONE.**

Coyote Lenin looked up at the most recently constructed building in Seritai. The Shinigami Academy. Captain Commander Yamamoto Genrusai had recently created it in order to train new Shinigami and try to decrease the amount of Shinigami that die from Hollows. Their reasoning was that the better trained a Shinigami is, the less chance there is of him being taken out by a low level hollow. As it just opened, there are only about twenty people entering. Coyote Lenin was one of those twenty. It seems he was one of the first five people there. There was also a white haired Teenager and three girls. Two of them were looking at the white haired guy, The other, a scary looking short haired girl, who was very attractive, was just standing around, looking very scarcely dressed in her Kimono.

'So many of the Shinigami are Japanese, and even some of the other Shinigami are starting to adopt the Japanese culture and language.' Thought Coyote Lenin to himself. He had changed his name around, just to avoid people calling him Coyote, thinking it was his given name, but to give up his culture was a different matter. When he was alive, and his memory wasn't exactly accurate when remembering that far back, though he definitely remembered that he had never even heard of the Japanese, now it's a way of life. At least they didn't have to wear the Shinigami kimonos yet.

After almost everyone else has arrived, the doors to the academy opened, and a white bearded man, whom, if he was human, would look to be in his fifties, came out followed by another man, a lieutenant, whom has his hair in the typical Kuchiki fashion. "Good evening. I am Captain Commander of the First Squad; you may call me Yamamoto-Sensei. This man here, my Lieutenant, You will refer to as Kuchiki-sensei. There will be no talking back min this academy. Do you understand me?" after a chorus of "Yes, Yamamoto-Sensei" continued. "You are the first group to be trained in this academy. I'm sure that at least five of you, if not more, will become captains. Good luck on your studies; I will now show you our classroom."

The morning flew past quickly; it was surprising how everyone could adapt to the new situation. Everyone was currently listening to a lecture by Yamamoto-Sensei on how to release ones Zambaktou during combat, when the door opened, and a scruffy teenager walked in, with red cheeks, and a strange smell resembling Sake, walked in and started apologizing to Genrusai. "Sorry, Sorry. I didn't mean to be late. My sister was having a little Congratulation-on-joining-the-Academy party for me and I lost track of time." Yamamoto sighed and, without any warning, smacked the poor kid on the head. "First of all, Kyoraku, It's eleven AM. Not only is it too early for drinking, but it's almost lunchtime. And I know you don't have a sister, you were out drinking with your friends. Apologize to the rest of the class for interrupting our lesson."

The man Yamamoto referred to as Kyoraku, sighed quite loudly and began to argue. "But, old man, I just wanted a little fun. What's wrong with having a drink or two with an attractive young lady?" Yamamoto smacked Kyoraku on the side of his head again. "If it really was a drink or two, and not a hundred, I wouldn't have a problem. And now you are interrupting my lesson now, which is worse. Now sit down next to Coyote, and do not call me an old man." Kyoraku grumbled under his breath as he went and sat next to Lenin. As he sat down he held out his hand to Lenin. "Kyoraku Shunsui." Lenin took Shunsui's hand and shook it. "Coyote Lenin. Did Yamamoto-Sensei really say he didn't mind if we had a drink or two? Cause if he did then let's meet up later for a 'drink or two'. I could use a friend, and so could you." Shunsui smiled and nodded. "Your right, He did say he didn't mind. You have a sharp mind. Let's invite some of the others too. We can have a party to celebrate being accepted to the Shinigami…" Shunsui stopped talking after he was knocked unconscious by the chalk duster Yamamoto threw at him.

Next lesson everyone was sent off to the new Kido training field to train in Kido. Kuchiki-Sensei was in charge of teaching them Kido. They all gathered in groups. At the back was Lenin and Shunsui, Trying to postpone their turn till the last minute as they stood in the back of the row. "Want some?" Shunsui asked, taking a bottle of Sake out of his coat pocket. Lenin nodded and took the bottle, making sure to hide it from the eyes of Kuchiki-Sensei. The last thing they wanted was to get in trouble for drinking on the first day. They saw the white haired guy from earlier go up and hold his hands out. Shunsui and Lenin watched as he said the incantations. "Sokatsui!" he yelled as the target was demolished from his powerful Kido. He then turned to his right and looked at the next target, and said the correct words for his next Kido. "Shakaho!" he screamed a fire erupted from his hands and obliterated the target. "Very good, well done Ukitake." Commented Kuchiki-sensei.

"Not bad, I'm afraid I'm still behind him in Kido." Commented Lenin, turning his head to listen to Shunsui's reply. Shunsui was taking a long sip from his bottle, not even bothering to hide it. Eventually he finished the bottle and threw it away onto the ground next to him. "I'm nowhere near that level yet either. But we can probably beat him if we fought only with swords. No one here has learned their Zambaktou name yet, but I am working towards it." At this Lenin couldn't help but laugh. "Really? You don't seem like the kind of person who would train, you look like the same type of person as me, Lazy. Hahaha." At this Shunsui shrugged his shoulders, "Well, not only…" "Kyoraku, you're up" interrupted Kuchiki. Shunsui made a show of getting up from his sitting position, as if it was the hardest thing in the world, Most of the girls rolled their eyes at this, Eventually He got up and walked to Kuchiki. "Five laps around the field, Right sir?" he asked. Kuchiki sighed and shook his head. "You see that target over there? The piece of paper with circles drawn in it? I want you to use Sokatsui on that one, and use Shakaho on the other target. Think you can do that?"

Shunsui scratched his head, completely oblivious to the fact that halve the class was laughing their heads off. Shunsui scrunched up his face, as if contemplating a rocket science level question. Eventually he nodded. "I think so, sir. Won't know till I've tried." Shunsui held out his arm at the first target. "Sokatsui!" he shouted as the target was hit by his attack, half the target was gone, Shunsui's aiming was off. Straight away he screamed "Shakaho!" and fired his kido at the other target. It was a bit more accurate, leaving only a third of the target behind.

"Not bad, Shunsui, your aiming was off but the power was almost equal to Ukitake's Next time I would prefer it if you say the correct incantation. You'd be surprised at the strength of the kido if you don't skip it. And another thing, before you go. Try to use Shakaho on the Shakaho target and Sokatsui on the Sokatsui target, Not Sokatsui on the Shakaho target and Shakaho on the Sokatsui target. Doesn't make much difference in the end, But it makes our job easier." Commented Kuchiki, nodding at him to go sit down again. Shunsui walked passed a sea of shocked faces, Only Ukitake wasn't shocked. As Kuchiki wrote something in his marking book, Lenin congratulated Shunsui on his Kido. "Not bad, you've done quite well. I'd say you're second in class with that. I really have to work on my swordsman skills if I'm going to keep up, As much as I'd like to sleep, I don't think I can let you guys surpass me.

Eventually everyone had finished with the Kido test, Lenin was fifth in class with Kido, Ukitake was first, with Shunsui second, and third was the short haired girl Lenin noticed earlier. Her name was apparently Unohana. "Quite a nice name too." Commented Lenin, after hearing it. She seemed to be quite popular with the girls. Eventually it was the next subject, the last subject of the day. Everyone Practicing with their Zambaktou. They were all set into groups of two and told to have a mock fight to get their abilities marked.

Unohana and Lenin were partnered together. Unohana held her Sealed Zambaktou with both hands. She looked nervous and unsure of herself. Lenin held his Sealed Zambaktou, one in each hand. He noticed Unohana looking at them and he shrugged. "Don't know why I got two swords, that's just what I found strapped to my waist when I became a Shinigami. I suppose once I learn my Zambaktou name I will find out." Unohana nodded and looked her opponent up and down. Light yellow hair, with brown Highlights, It was long for a guy; he had a hint of a beard on his chin as well, just a few vertical lines of brown. Pink eyes? That is unusual. He wore a gray shirt and long black pants, with a long, open, white coat covering his back. Unknown to her, Lenin was starring at her too. He was quite interested in how she looked. She was attractive after all.

Eventually it was time to start the fight and Lenin made the first move. He slashed with his left blade, but Unohana deflected it, then she blocked his upper, right cut with his right blade, however that left her open and using his left blade, Lenin knocked the sword out of Unohana's hand. It was over in less than five seconds. Unohana looked at her blade lying three meters away from her, as she massaged her hand, which got hurt when the blade was knocked away. "Sorry" Lenin apologized, upon seeing Unohana's hand. She waved him away and opened and closed her hand to show it was okay. "Not bad Coyote." Commented Kuchiki standing directly behind the two love birds. They both jumped in surprise, neither of them having noticed the teacher before he spoke. "You two can leave now, or watch the others fight. Your choice."

"So, you want to watch the others with me?" asked an embarrassed Lenin. Unohana shook her head. "Sorry, but I want to get back to the girls dorm. I still have some Homework to do." Lenin opened his mouth to point out that it's the first day; they didn't receive any homework, but chose not to and closed his mouth again. "Okay, Bye then." Unohana nodded, and cheeks blood red, walked away. Lenin sighed. "If she is making excused to stay away from me, then I guess I should find another girl, Besides, she looks popular, probably thinks I'm just good for fighting, And she probably thinks I suck at just about everything else. Not good enough for her." "Hey, Coyote!" spoke Kuchiki, interrupting his train of thought. "Yes, Kuchiki-Sensei?" asked Lenin, trying to appear inconspicuous. "You were thinking aloud." At this Lenin's face grew Blood red. 'Poor kid and he misunderstood her actions too. She made up an excuse because she liked him.' Thought Kuchiki to himself as he went to talk to another pair whom had just finished.

Lenin went to watch Shunsui's match. Seems Shunsui was on almost equal footings with his opponent, Ukitake. 'He has duel Zambaktou as well', Noticed Lenin upon seeing Shunsui's blades. Lenin was surprised he wasn't the only one. Seems Shunsui had more power to his blows, and had two blades to Ukitake's one, However Ukitake had seemed to have some skill in using a sword, and was able to parry off both of Shunsui's blades while still able to make a few attacks of his own. Shunsui was able to block and deflect Ukitake's blows just as easily as he was able to parry his. "Seems like they are even in strength", commented one of the guys who were also watching the fight. A couple of girls were there too. "Ukitake!" they shouted, voting for the white haired youth. When Shunsui saw there were girls watching their match, he flashed them a smile, which resulted in Ukitake taking advantage of his lack of concentration, and he knocked the blades out of his hands.

"Not bad, Not bad at all." Commented Shunsui, taking Ukitake's hand and shaking it. "You too. I have to say that if you hadn't lost concentration there I wouldn't have beaten you. At least now I know one of your weaknesses." Shunsui shrugged. "Hey, Coyote and I are going out for a _drink or two,_ you want to join us? We could use more people as well." Ukitake nodded. "Sure, I wouldn't mind going. Have to say that That Coyote guy seems good. As soon as we had finished our first strike, he was finished." At this Shunsui looked at Lenin in surprise, not having seen his match, nor knowing the result. "Either you had a weak opponent, or you're really good. Or both. Let's go Party; anyone else wants to join us?" Lenin forgotten everyone around them, with one or two exceptions, said they were coming. And so that is how about fifteen students ended up at the hot springs.

"Why the hot springs?" asked Ukitake, as Shunsui led the way. Shunsui laughed. "Stop complaining, you're starting to sound like old man Yama. The hot springs are a great place for bonding, the Sake is free, and it's good for your health. Will make you live longer." Ukitake gave up. "Sure then. Let's go to the hot springs. Will at least save us from spending too much on Alcohol." Kiba, one of the other students, shouted out, "Hot springs here we come. An endless supply of 'a drink or two' is waiting for us just beyond the horizon." At this there were a couple of cheers from the girls, as everyone looked forward to a relaxing evening in the hot springs, to relax from their hard day at 'school'. "I could get used to this Lazy lifestyle" commented Lenin as he lay down in the hot water of the springs later. "Same here." Answered Shunsui, as he held out his bottle for a toast, Lenin, Kiba and Ukitake all joined in and drank the night away.

Unohana was lying on her bed in her dorm, wondering why the other girls were so late. "Where is everyone?" she asked herself as she saw the sun had already set outside. Maybe returning to her room so early was a mistake. 'I think I recall Shunsui saying something about a party during Kido class. Don't tell me I missed it.' Unohana began to tear her hair out at the thought of missing out on spending some time with Coyote Lenin. 'Why do I have to be so shy all the time?' she asked herself before falling backwards back onto her bed. Ten minutes later, she was asleep.

**END OF CHAPTER ONE.**

_**A/N. For the name, I had tried to make Lillinette more masculine. I had kept Coyote as there wasn't a problem with keeping his surname. Lenin, here, has no relation to the Russian Leader. I hope you enjoyed my Fanfiction; I'm planning to try and relate the story with Shunsui's and Stark's fight at the end. Just by the way, The Kuchiki mentioned here is neither, Byakuya, nor Rukia. And Ukitake has one sword; it only becomes two once he releases his Shikai. Just for those of you whom had forgotten. Kiba is just an extra character, I will mention him more later on, and add more female characters as well. Hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter. More will follow. If I take a while to update, I apologize, but I will update it. I won't give up on this story till it ends. Hope you continue reading. 'LET'S BE TOGETHER, UNTIL THE VERY END.' Is going to be a sad tragic story. You all already know how it ends, But how douse it get there? That's what the story is about. I hope Tite Kubo doesn't mind me writing this. As usual, all rights belong to him.**_


End file.
